Fleeting memories
by CeriseAnouk
Summary: A place for the parts that don't fit in HPP that I want to share anyways. Little stories about the characters lives in my story.rated T just in case
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: ahhh, the first of many glimpses into the lives of the characters (that i DO NOT OWN) in my story.**

**First up: No means no (most of the time): how Arashi2 came to be.**

**warnings: none**

**Characters: Kakashi, Iruka, Obito2, Chizu.**

* * *

It was a well know fact the Hatake Iruka loved children. Another well known fact was the he was married to Hatake Kakashi and had a son, Obito, with him. A fact that the silver-haired man made _extremely _well known (to the entire village, on a weekly basis) was the fact that Obito would be their _only_ child.

That didn't keep Iruka from teaching the little tikes, or offering to babysit for the Rooky Nine whenever they needed it, (which he forgot to tell Kakashi about until the Scarecrow had stumbled upon one in their livingroom.)

Kakashi kept a watchful eye on Iruka after that, and began to notice the wistful gleam that entered the Dolphins brown orbs when he was around the brats for more than five minutes.

Said gleam was currently blinding him with its brightness as they watched their five-and-one-half-year-old son play with a two-and-on-half-year-old Chizu. The brown-haired Chunin and visibly melted when they heard Chizu say:

"Com' pway wif me Obwito."

Kakshi had acknowledged the challenge of his opponent and prepared for battle.

-Arms crossed? _check._

-Feet firmly planted? _check._

-Stern expression? (not that anyone could see it, but hey, it didn't hurt to be prepared) _check._

-Eye clearly saying "no." and "I really mean no."? _check._

-Kunai pouch? (Hey, did you _see_ the size of those baby teeth?) _check._

But Kakashi had nothing to defend himself with against the weapon his enemy used.

Chizu came toddling up to where he and Iruka sat on the leather couch, a big, chubby-cheeked smile shining at them.

"Irwooka-woo," she sing-songed and Kakashi's hand inched towards his Kunai pouch, "Puppy," she said, holding up a little mass of blue clay that slightly resembled a dog(if you squinted _real_ hard) in her chubby little hands, "Fo' yew." she said .

Kakashi silently urged Iruka to be strong and resist, _resist,_ but the brown-haired man caved and picked up the little girl to sit her gently in his lap.

Traitor.

Chizu leaned up to kiss the tan man then held up the little blue blob, "kiss-kiss." she said.

The Dolphins face fell and Kakashi could taste the defeat as the man turned towards him with _the look_ on his face.

Now, what _wasn't_ a well known fact in Konaho-to any one- and sworn to secrecy on pain of death, was that Kakashi couldn't deny his lover anything when he gave that look.

Fuck.

Kakashi silently said goodbye to the guestroom.

* * *

soo, did you like it? fyi: Iwooka-woo means Iruka-ru, Chizu's just having speech problems. 


	2. babsitting

**A/N: just another little diddy, i _promise_ the training scene for hpp is on its way i just really _really_ don't want to write it, plus since like three chapters _after_ the training scene have already been written i just need to type them. the full explaination for why they were not typed in the first place will be on my lj pluse any little bits i do happen to type up along the way.**

**ceri**

**i dont own Naruto**

* * *

Nara Shikamaru, head of the Nara clan, Konaho council member, husband to Temari formerly of the sand (now Konaho) father of two, one of the nine-plus-three, ANBU mission strategist, second best shadow-jutsu user (he was beaten by his son the day he came out of the womb) and one of the Sixth Hokage's closest friends–

Was babysitting.

He let out a tired sigh. How the mighty have fallen.

Don't get him wrong, he loved the little boogers just as much as the rest of his friends, and it wasn't like he was watching _all_ of them– just the one's who didn't have a parent or clan not sitting in on the peace meeting between Konaho and Cloud. He wasn't really necessary considering Temari would be there as Konaho's Suna delegate and he trusted her judgment enough to make the right decisions to represent the Nara clan as well, so he didn't really mind not going; Naruto'd show him the treaty to go over later anyways.

He _knew_ that Kakashi bastard cheated in the babysitting draw, he just didn't know _how_. Damn Sheringan...

It's not that he actually wanted to go it was just that, secretly, Shikamaru was proud of the fact that he could outsmart and win any game he set his mind to winning.

Not that Kakashi outsmarted him, not by any means the sneaky bastard of a copy-nin just cheated.

Somehow.

He sighed again and gave a cursory glance to the field in which he decided would be great babysitting grounds, mentally ticking off the kids as he caught sight of them and making sure that number matched the one he started out with.

His eyes first caught sight of the Hatake brats, the six-year-old boy watching vigilantly over his newborn baby brother, Arashi; then there was Takai, Shino's boy. He sat there with at least six brightly colored butterfly's in all the hues of the rainbow resting on him, holding Iku's (Shikamaru's little blonde princess), large deep green eyes captive.

Shikamaru was going to have to watch out for that one; he made a mental note to watch the boy around his angel.

Then Shikamaru's deep black eyes traveled over the expansive grassy plain to where his son, Shikakumori (Shika), lay, eyes on the passing clouds with a tiara of wild flowers crowning his head while the little blonde girl sitting next to him wove what looked to be the makings of a necklace.

Shikamaru watched as she carefully selected her next flower, a look of concentration on her face, as though her task was the most important thing in the world. He smirked at this; Uzumaki's never did anything half-assed.

His eyes traveled back over to his reclining son, feeling his smirk widen into an almost a full-blown smile.

Shikamaru had always had a thing for blondes growing up.When he was just a small boy he had a thing for Ino. Considering just how close his, Choji's and her families were, (not to mention just how _loud_ and bossy she was) that died fast. Then came Temari, who wasn't as loud but three times as bossy as the previous blonde. Kinda reminded him of his mother. She had been the most troublesome woman he had ever known.

He hadn't stood a chance.

The lazy man once again focused on the duo, his son now sporting a wreath of flowers around his neck. Shikamaru studied his sons bored expression. It appeared that he had passed down his thing for blondes to his offspring. The Nara knew his boy, and, lazy or not, if Shika didn't want Chizu doing what she was doing he would've moved somewhere else.

The shadow-nin watched as the little girl coaxed his boy into sitting up so she could place yet another flower necklace around his shoulders, a sweet cheerful smileon her face.

Shikamaru sighed sadly as the scene played out, his boy was already whipped at the tender age of three; he himself had at _least_ held out till his teens.


	3. them and him

**A/N: no this is not what i promised because im just so _tired_ right now and i'm kinda behind on some semester final projects so i dont think that will be up for you to read tomorrow either, maybe the next day. i _will_ have it up by friday for you guys to give me imput about, until then just keep checking my LJ.**

**ceri**

**i dont own.**

* * *

Sometimes, when he looked at her, he saw him. When she was feeling down or "broody", as Kakashi liked to call it, it was like looking at a female version of him, just colored wrong. He'd look into her eyes and they'd momentarily flash black then red in his mind, and he'd be filled with the unnecessary fear that she one day might choose the same path as him; though it was highly improbable, considering just who she had been raised by. During times like that he'd watch her more closely, sneak away to spend more time with her, give her more hugs and kisses and tell her she was his world. The others had noticed and told him that he had nothing to worry about, though after that he noticed _them_ starting to do the same thing. After all, no one really knew just how much she had inherited from him.

* * *

Sometimes, when he looked at her, he saw her. When she was having a bad day or was feeling sad or upset, he'd remember tear filled green eyes, heart-felt pleas and the feeling that he just wasn't _enough._ When that happened he tended to go on a pranking spree with her as his accomplice. They'd tattoo the town with orange swirls, steal Kakashi's porn, duct-tape Konahomaru to the Monument and write "closet pervert" on Ebisu's forehead until the shadows in her eyes disappeared. The ninja's and villagers tended to turn a blind eye to these happenings, feeling as though it were worth it when her joyous laughter rang out through the hidden city.

* * *

When they looked at her, the majority of the time, they saw his infectious smile, his infinite hope, his infallible ability to see the good in everyone and that certain something that made you love him, just because of him. They saw the love for her people he had passed on to her and the determination that burned brightly in his intense eyes. When she proclaimed that she'd be the best ninja ever, they were reminded of a young orange-clad boy who'd said the same thing and had followed through.

* * *

Though he saw the shadows of _them _in her, everyone just saw him.

* * *

now excuse me while i pass out... 


	4. pony ride

OC: Chizu/Shikakumori/Itaru/Itaru's mom

NC: Itachi/Sasori/Kisame/Deidara/Kiba/Kiba's sister/Sakura

Rating: PG

Genre: Humor

DOB: 10/03/07 2:15 p.m.

Title: **Pony Ride (takes place before Chizu's attack)**

**I dont own Naruto.**

* * *

"Chizu." 

"Yes Sensei?"

"What are you doing?"

"…Playing a game."

"…What kind of game?"

"A new one."

"Aa. What happens to be the name of this…game?"

"The 'Shika's My Pony Game.'"

The three men vaguely felt some sort of spasm near their eye and veins bulge somewhere in the vicinity of their mask covered foreheads while their tall, blue teammate felt his brain explode.

"Hn… And where _**exactly**_ did you learn this game?"

"Itaru."

"Itaru?"

"Uh-huh."

Ah, the hellish nightmare became clear.

"And where did Itaru learn this game?"

"Well, he heard his mom talking to his aunt while they were drinking the rice tea you told me I can't drink and he heard his mom tell his aunt that she'd rode his dad like a wild horse last night-"

At this the brain imploded one whimpers while the blond desperately fight the urge to gouge his eyes out with a kunai at the unwanted visuals.

"-and Itaru remembered all the noises that were coming out of their room last night-"

The blond was now trying to keep the hand holding the kunai down by his side.

"-and he said that it sounded like they were having fun so he came to tell us." She finished with a smile.

"Oh." The redheaded one said faintly.

"Yeah, but it's not as fun as he said." The girl's lips were turned down in a pout.

There was a silence before the ringleader heaved a slight sigh and stepped forward to gently remove their charges hands from the kneeling boy's hair then lifted her off his back and set her softly on the ground, giving her confused little head a pat. He gestured for the crouching Shika to stand then silently lead the two back towards the Tower, the tree traumatized men trailing behind.

He thinks it's time for Sakura to teach them about the birds and the bees.

* * *

Rice tea, snerk. 


End file.
